


Glacier Spirit's Festival

by 99N



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dw there is no orgy, F/M, Trigger warning: Mai smiles... and laughs..., Very light smut, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99N/pseuds/99N
Summary: Satoru got cold... so Toph thought it might be a good idea to share a tent with the Fire Lord, and her best friend.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Mai (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Glacier Spirit's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, it made sense at the time.  
> Ages:  
> Mai 25  
> Zuko 26  
> Toph 22  
> Satoru 26  
> Katara 24  
> Aang 22

Every year since the reunification of the tribes, Chief Arnook of the Northern Tribe along with a convoy of civilians made the pilgrimage with his family and staff to the Southern Tribe where the spirits could be seen dancing in the night sky during the Glacial Lights Festival leading up to the solstice.

It was a tradition for Katara and Aang to attend and play homage to both Katara’s water tribe ancestors and Aang’s spirituality. But this year, on the tenth anniversary they wanted to make it special and invited some of their friends from around the world to participate in the festivities. 

From the Earth Kingdom, King Kuei attended with his pet bear, Bosco, and his latest lady. From the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko attended with his newlywed Fire Lady. From Republic City, the Chief of Police, Toph Beifong was formally invited. She brought her husband, the current owner and chief executive officer of Earthen Fire Refineries. 

They all wore their finest, weather permitting, clothes during the day‘s public activities, but when even fell, the old friends and war heroes retreated to a more intimate setting. 

Hakoda offered to host his daughter and son and their friends in their humble village of igloos just outside the city away from the prying eyes of people. 

“It’s probably not what you’re used to—“ Katara said to Zuko and Mai as she showed them to their igloo. 

“It’s fine, thank you!” Mai insisted politely. 

Katara beamed. The Fire Lady seemed so different from that gloomy girl who sighed a lot that they met ten years ago. And while 22 year old Aang and 24 year old Katara were still figuring things out, 26 year old Zuko and Mai were married and rumored to already be trying to have children. 

“Hope you sleep well! If there’s anything you need just yell!” Katara wished them. 

“Will do,” Zuko confirmed with a cheeky grin as he held the seallion skin flap open for Mai to go in. 

He followed her closely, having to crouch to fit through the low tunnel of the entrance. When they reached the opening, Mai froze, causing Zuko to bump into her ass rather clumsily. 

“What’s wrong?!” Zuko asked, grabbing onto her, startled. 

She covered her mouth and started to laugh. Zuko looked up to find Republic City’s Chief of Police and Earthen Fire Refinery’s CEO in their igloo. Satoru sat by the wall with his hands clasped over his mouth, red with embarrassment and struggling to keep silent while Toph sat on the pile of furs that was intended to be the Fire Lord and Lady’s bed for the duration of the festival waiting patiently. 

“What are you doing here?” Zuko asked, laughing as he and his Lady emerged from the tunnel entrance. 

“Satoru said he was cold!” Toph blurted out, flinging her arms up in the air, not turning to face them. 

Satoru uncovered his mouth and lifted his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes. “I also said I could make a fire in the hut of our own!”

“But why bother when Sparky’s here?!” Toph responded incredulously with a wave of her hand. 

“She has a point, you know.” Mai noted, sitting down on the pile of furs to take off her shoes and rub her aching feet. “We should reserve our energy since this festival also involves fasting.” 

Zuko kneeled before her and took over massaging her aching feet. “But what about my energy?” He asked as Mai ran her fingers through his head and kissed him.

Toph pulled out a linen drawstring sack. “Replenish it. I brought seal jerkey.” She ordered, thrusting an open bag towards him. 

Zuko laughed and accepted a piece. 

“Does this mean you’re staying in our igloo?” Mai asked, standing to untie her waist band even in the presence of another man. 

“If Sparky doesn’t mind—” Toph replied, laying back on the pile of furs, crossing her legs comfortably.

Mai looked up at Satoru greeting her husband with a feeling of amusement. “How Does Satoru feel about that?” she asked, leaning towards her friend as she let her hair down.

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Toph replied with a wicked grin, picking something out of her toe and flinging it across the igloo and into the fire in the center. 

“Oh dear,” Zuko groaned, as Satoru joined his wife on the other side of the bed. “What have you gotten yourself into, Friend?” 

“Heaven,” Satoru replied smoothly, cupping the side of Toph’s face as he laid down, leaning in for a kiss. 

“GOOD ANSWER!” Toph exclaimed, rolling on top of him for warmth. 

* * *

A half hour later, Mai found herself on her back beside an asleep Zuko laying prone, both tired after the night’s mandatory deed while Toph and Satoru were still… just snuggling on the other side of the pile of furs, enjoying the warmth of each other, and the fire. 

“You’re so lucky you’re just Chief of Police,” Mai whispered sadly feeling as though a massive boulder was crushing her being. Toph rolled slightly back to release her other ear from the pillow, prompting Satoru to do the same as he spooned her. 

“Eh I guess,” Toph replied, feeling an actual conversation coming. “It can be fun— when you don’t have a couple dozen people trying to kill you or the love of your life in your sleep.”

“Agreed,” Mai smiled weekly. “Half a dozen enemies is enough.” Mai rolled onto her side to face her best friend. Zuko subconsciously reached for one of her breasts in his sleep. She helped him find it.

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Only the impossible.” Mai replied. “It’s silly, to want things that cannot be.” 

“Like what?” 

“To stay in a humble place like this. Away from the pressures of the court and the sages demanding we have a baby.” 

“I’m sorry you have to endure that, Toph whispered, reaching for Mai’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Mai replied, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you going to do it?” 

“Do what?” 

“Have children eventually?” 

Toph took a deep breath. “For the longest time, the prospect disgusted me.” 

“But then?” 

“We, Satoru and I, we realized we were letting the fear that we would become our parents influence our decision on the matter.”

“Are you trying?” 

“We are,” Toph confirmed with a smile as Satoru stroked her temple gently. “But… my dearly beloved is dead at night…,” Toph chuckled lightly, shifting in his arms. “And rises with the sun.” 

“As does mine,” Mai smiled, closing her eyes. “Thanks for staying with us, Toph.” 

“Always.” 

* * *

When morning came, Zuko woke first, reigniting the fire in the tent before his Lady and his friends stirred. 

Satoru woke second, checking on Toph before joining Zuko by the fire. 

“She not a morning person?” Zuko asked, adding some wood to the fire pit in the center of the igloo so he wouldn’t have to sustain it on chi alone. 

“Never was, never will be,” Satoru replied, stretching. “So…” 

“So…” Zuko replied, looking back at his lady. 

Satoru turned to his. “Do you ever wonder what it is like for them?” 

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked. 

“I mean…” Satoru started as he pulled a fur over his shoulders. “I mean… they’re strong women, both of them… but one day… they’ll be carrying our children… and then… their bodies… their strength will be compromised. I don’t know about you, but I would be terrified beyond help if I knew that was coming for me.”

Zuko looked back at the fire and prodded at the log with a metal poker. “I think… that’s just a testament to the magnitude of their strength. They’re not afraid… and for me that’s reassuring.”

“I suppose,” Satoru sighed, sitting opposite Zuko by the fire, needing all the help he could get to restore his warmth as a nonbender. 

“Do you have plans for when Toph does conceive? Will you stay in Republic City where the triads are constantly after one of you to pressure the other into doing… something?” 

Satoru pulled open their bag of dried blubbered seal jerky. “No, definitely not.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“Gaoling,” Satoru answered. “But don’t tell anybody please.” 

“Not even Aang or Katara?” 

“Especially not Aang or Katara,” Satoru replied. “We love them dearly but they’re far too loud and far too proud to be discrete about matters like these.” 

“Agreed. Just wanted to confirm.” 

“Toph’s parents are there. She’s on shaky terms with her Father at best, but we think her Mother MIGHT be willing to help with the baby. Even if she won’t we’ve purchased a lot of land and can build high walls for privacy and hire extensive staff.”

“Hm…” Zuko thought aloud. “Do you… I know this is an extremely tall request, but… no nevermind.” 

“No, tell me. Zuko, you’re a friend, a GOOD friend. Don’t worry!” 

Zuko swallowed his pride. “If things continue on the path that we’ve found ourselves on… Mai may no longer be safe at the capital and I won’t have the time to keep my nation in order and protect her.” 

“What happened?” 

“As you know we’ve been married almost a year… and trying since the first night and…” 

“She still hasn’t conceived?” 

“The problem is… she has… but has miscarried twice already.” 

“Oh!” Satoru lowered his head. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

Zuko shook his. “I’m sorry for her. And the sages blame everything on her.” 

“Can’t you stop them?” 

“I’ve tried!” 

“Not hard enough!” 

“The nation finds itself in a precarious situation. Members of the New Ozai society control over half of the nation’s wealth and over half of its citizens… and they support the Sages in their quest to make our lives miserable.” 

“Can you strip them of their lands and titles?” 

“It would only prompt a coup.” 

Satoru offered some of his seal jerky to the Fire Lord. 

“She’ll be safe with us.” Satoru promised as Zuko bit into a piece. “Always.” 

“Thank you, Friend.” 

“Any time!” 

Satoru checked the time and undid the drawstring of his pants, taking his member in his own hands. 

“What are you doing when your wife is right there?” the Fire Lord asked with a look of mild confusion and curiosity. 

“Preparing,” Satoru replied, standing up as his member became erect. “We all know my wife is not a morning person… that also means… what we do… has to be quick… and easy…” He said pulling the furs down just as Toph started to stir. 

“Sa--” She whispered, lifting her head slightly. He straddled her from behind and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, pushing into her with one quick thrust. She shivered, her body seizing up. “Shhhhh…” He hushed, fondling her breasts, depositing his seed in one go. 

Her breathing quickened as she clenched onto the furs tighter. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling out of her clenched body. 

She rolled over and rested her hand on her stomach, leaving her unseeing eyes closed as she reached for him to pull her off of the pile of furs. 

She stretched as Satoru sifted through their bag for a pair of underwear for her.

“It doesn’t need to be clean… A little dirt is good for the body,” Toph called to him. 

“It is,” Satoru agreed. “But certain bacteria released by this thing,” he said, touching her between the legs as he handed her a pair of underwear. “Isn’t.” 

She scoffed. “Fine, you win.” 

“That was… incredibly efficient,” Zuko commented. 

“Are you surprised?” Toph asked tying her waist-length hair up into a massive bun as Satoru tied her chest bindings, inhaling her scent during that favorite part of his morning. 

“A little. Mai says it hurts when I try to go in dry.” 

“I guess lucky me; I wet myself when I dream,” Toph confessed as Satoru handed her the first of several layers of clothing for the day. 

“Huh,” Zuko thought curiously, biting his lower lip, wondering what Mai dreamt about, if anything. 

“Not dying,” She grumbled, knowing him well enough to predict his response to such a thing. 

“Aw, I’m sorry my love,” Zuko apologized, rushing to her side to kiss her good morning. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Mai asked. She thought about little more than business and duty these days. 

“Right, well… breakfast… then a parade through downtown, another through this one suburb followed by… penguin sledding.” 

“Seven spirits--- I might actually die today,” Mai deadpanned rolling back over, burying herself in the furs again for a moment. 

“At least you can see where the penguin is going!” Toph replied. 

“This is true, I have no right to complain.” Mai sat up and arched her back and stretched her neck. “I suppose we should get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me if you would like me to continue this train of thought <3


End file.
